


Welcome Home

by charmed_seconds



Series: Pisces and Scorpio [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BOM Keith, Blades of Marmora, Established Relationship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post-season 8 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: Keith comes home from a Blades mission, tired and worn, just looking to go to bed and be wrapped in his lover’s arms.





	Welcome Home

The mission was more difficult than Keith thought it would be. He acknowledged that he should go straight to the med bay, let the medics throw him into a healing pod but all he wanted to do was crawl into bed, be wrapped in Shiro’s arms, and sleep. He can be healed tomorrow. 

Hearing a soft high-pitched whimper beside him, Keith sent Kosmo an affectionate smile. He tenderly ruffled the dark blue fur on top of the space wolf’s head, attempting to sooth the anxious animal. He glanced up when he felt the elevator stop, the metal doors opening with a soft ding. The Atlas’ hallways were quiet, only a few soldiers walking around, chatting. A few sent him short greeting smiles as he walked by. 

Keith couldn’t stop the faint sigh of relief when he saw his door, pressing his palm into the sensor next to it. It opened with a muted swoosh, a tender smile involuntarily appearing on Keith’s face. Without a second thought, Keith began peeling away his Blade armor, the chest plate being deposited onto a dining room chair, his belt being tossed onto the couch. 

“Keith?”

Keith frowned, “I was trying not to wake you up.”

A fond chuckle came from the bedroom before the light flicked on. Keith winced at the sudden bright light but blinked it away so he could look at his lover with a small glare. Shiro laughed as he approached Keith, shirtless and a pair of sweatpants hung low on his hips. Gentleness was in every movement as Shiro cupped Keith’s face, pressing his lips to the younger man’s forehead. “Welcome home, babe.”

Keith merely hummed, tired and worn. Shiro rubbed his thumbs against Keith’s cheekbones, his attention diverted momentarily as Kosmo weaved around their legs before hopping up onto the couch, curling up. Keith leaned forward, cuddling into Shiro. “You okay?” Shiro asked softly.

“Bumps and scraps. The usual.” Keith muttered, “Just fucking tired.”

Shiro kissed the top of Keith’s head before dislodging him from his chest to lead him to the bathroom. He gestured for Keith to sit on the toilet lid, grabbing antiseptic and bandages from the medicine cabinet. “You know, you could go to the med bay.”

“Too far away.” Keith groaned, leaning back with his eyes shut, “I just want a bed, Shiro.”

“You also don’t want an infection.” Shiro replied, rolling his eyes, “Quicker we get them cleaned, quicker you can go to bed.”

Keith mockingly grumbled back at Shiro before starting to peel off his skin-tight suit. Random scraps and bruises were exposed, especially a large purplish mass that crawled up the left side of his rib cage. Shiro frowned when he saw it, ghosting his fingers over it. “This is more than scrapes and bumps, Keith.”

“One of the bumps was a boot.” Keith muttered, “I’m fine, Shiro.”

“You should go get this at least scanned, you could have a broken rib.” Shiro sighed, kneeling in front of his lover as he opened up the bottle of antiseptic.

Keith shrugged, “I’ll go tomorrow, or later...what time is it?”

“2 am.” Shiro responded as he dampened a cotton pad with the golden brown liquid, “Ready?”

Keith nodded although he still hissed when Shiro started dabbing on the antiseptic, it hissing softly as it cleaned out the light wounds. It only took fifteen minutes but soon Keith was wrapped with bandages and standing. Shiro let out a long breath as he looked at Keith, a sad look in his eyes. “Sometimes I wish you would just join the Garrison and be a teacher or something like Lance did.”

Keith chuckled, “We both know that I’m not teacher material.” 

Shiro smirked, “Couldn’t keep you in the classroom even as a student.” He remarked, cupping Keith’s face, “I just worry that one day you won’t come home.” 

Keith reached up and grasped the metal hand that was on his face, “That is a reality we must live, I can’t walk away from the Blades.”

Shiro nodded, understanding. He gave Keith a small, quick kiss before leaning back, “Let's head to bed.”

Keith let out a soft breath, “Sounds wonderful.”

Shiro led Keith towards their bedroom. Kosmo jumped from the couch when he saw them, tail wagging happily behind him. Keith stretched before reaching up and taking out the hairband that kept his braid in his hair. A soft hum came from him when he felt fingers slowly unweave it and card through it. Leaning back, Keith sent a soft smile at Shiro, his head resting on the older man’s shoulder. 

Shiro couldn’t help but press his lips against Keith’s, the recipient humming quietly into it. “I love you,” Shiro said, quietly.

Keith’s purple eyes grew soft, “And I you.” He whispered before leaning back up and capturing Shiro’s lips once more, happy to be home and content to be in Shiro’s arms tonight and for the rest of his life.


End file.
